


Girls Night In

by HKThauer



Series: Starcy Stuff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane confronts Darcy about being a Mopey-McMoperson. Darcy tries to redirect the conversation.<br/>Sequel to Tall and Tan and Young and Lovely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel, but can be read on its own.

Jane was working her way through her curry puffs when she looked up and paused the romantic comedy on the tv to say "Darcy, you know I love you, right?"  
Darcy raised an eyebrow and resonded to her petite former boss/now best friend. "Yes Janey, I do. But that is the sort of thing you say when you're going to dish out some tough love, and I now for a fact that I have not kicked any puppies or flipped off any nuns in the recent past, and therefore do not need the 'you're being a bad person' speech."  
Jane chuckled. Only Darcy would try to side track her by bringing up the time in Norway when Darcy had flipped off a car full of nuns. But Jane Foster did not stick with her supposedly ridiculous theories about Einstein-Rosen bridges long enough to see them pay off by being easily distracted.  
"I know you haven't. What you have been doing is moping. A lot." Darcy was opening her mouth with an indignant expression, but before she could deny anything Jane gave a pointed look around the living room. First, at the stack of Katherine Heigl movies by the DVD player, then the veritable feast of thai food, then the empty bottle of coconut rum. Finally, Darcy was treated to the direct (and somewhat judgey) stare of the woman who had bridged galaxies (say what you will about content, but Popular Science could come up with titles that blew People out of the water).  
"And what exactly am I moping about, oh mighty future Queen of the alien supermodels?" Darcy knew this discussion was not being avoided, but gosh darn it, she would try.  
"The fact that Pepper Potts decided you were so amazing at wrangling acientists she wanted you to get a raise. You know what you're moping about. You need to tell him."


End file.
